


Caca Bonita

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, it's all the creatures dating p much minus ze sp00n and spencer and joe, they're animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan takes some of his boys on a 'date' to Casa Bonita (with Spencer & Joe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caca Bonita

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over the name, I'm sorry I'm so fucking proud of myself.
> 
> If you want more poopoo jokes (or less of them, I mean... if you want... I'll never stop.) PROMPT ME!  
> @ either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Why are we doing this again?” Dex whined as he was crammed into the backseat of Jordan’s car. The weasel hybrid had been whining all evening – especially after Aleks had accidentally scratched him. It had been James’ fault as the monkey hybrid thought it would be fun to tickle the house cat and it only served to cause such a commotion in the back that Jordan had ordered them to keep their hands by their sides until he said otherwise.

“Dex, we’re doing this for you! You need a taste of real American culture.” Jordan said so excitedly that his little duck tail wriggled behind him. Dex wasn’t so sure he liked how happy Jordan was about the whole situation especially since everyone else in the car (including their friend Joe) was very against it.

“I thought Seamus and Dan were just being grumpy bastards when they refused to come but I’m starting to wish I was there with them.” Dex confessed as Jordan held too tightly onto the wheel. Aleks and James snickered from beside him,

“But Dex, then you wouldn’t get to go to casa bonita!” Aleks said in false cheeriness.

 

 

 

Not ten minutes later did they get a call from Spencer, Joe’s Chihuahua hybrid boyfriend, who had beat them to the restaurant and was not happy about it.

“I’m going to get jumped, where are you guys?” Spencer panicked and Jordan was sure he could hear the poor man shaking. Joe, for all the caring boyfriend he was, snickered and hung up but not before saying,

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll be there in five.” Jordan stared at Joe and shook his head.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Jordan muttered as he started to drive again.

“You’re the one taking three of yours to Casa Bonita for a date. You’re not even paying.” Joe pointed out casually and he shrugged.

“He has a point.” Aleks grumbled from the back. He’d made a home for himself under James’ arm, watching as his boyfriend browsed the reviews for the site.

 

 

“Look, Joe – a duck can only afford so much.” Jordan quipped.

“Or the duck is a cheap skate.” Dex snickered from the back seat.

“Shut up Dex or I’m leaving you here.” Jordan grumbled as they drove.

“Good! I don’t want to go; this is going to be stupid.” Dex cried out but Jordan didn’t have mercy on him and the car did not slow down.

“These reviews are scaring me.” Aleks confessed as his tail absent-mindedly wrapped around Dex’s leg. The nerves had been getting to the weasel and he’d been bouncing his leg up and down. He stilled when Aleks held him, though.

“Look, we’re going to be fine.” Jordan said with a smile that told the others he was enjoying their pain.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When everyone arrived, Spencer rushed towards them. He slammed his car door and crashed into Joe, still shaking a little as the pug hybrid wrapped his arms around Spencer’s shoulders.

“See? You survived.” Joe giggled as he pressed a kiss to Spencer’s forehead.

“You’re the worst.” Spencer muttered into Joe’s shirt as the others started to walk ahead of them.

“Hey, at least I’m paying for your crappy food.” Joe said.

“Stop rubbing it in, Joe!” Jordan snapped as he waddled ahead of everyone else. Dex tried to keep up while James and Aleks walked leisurely behind them both.

 

 

Dex was beyond confused when they walked inside, finding rails that reminded him of a theme park back home.

“What are these for?” Dex asked loudly as he let his hand skim across it.

“They’re so you can line up.” Jordan replied as they wandered towards a smiling, awkward teenager who looked like she’d rather be in prison than serving them that evening.

“It looks like Drayton Manor.” Dex muttered but of course, nobody understood but him.

“I hope you know what you’re having, you have to order there.” James explained as he nodded towards the teenager with the strained smile. Dex halted in his journey,

“What?” Dex cried out. The teenager confirmed it to Jordan as he tried to walk past.

 

 

James, Aleks, Joe and Spencer were already crammed around a menu. The Chihuahua hybrid had his chin upon Aleks’ shoulder while Joe jumped up and down to see around James. James, being the little shit he was, kept swaying his tail in front of Joe so he wouldn’t be able to see.

“I want a hamburger.” Dex decided without even looking at the menu.

“You’re not going to get a taco?” Jordan cried in outrage – how dare he take Dex to such a wonderful, lovely themed restaurant and he get a _hamburger._

“Are you going to pay for it?” Dex dared to ask.

“No.” Jordan retorted and Dex shrugged.

“Then I’m getting a hamburger.” Dex said happily.

“Uh, sir – as you’re over twelve you have to have two.” The teenager said sourly.

“That’s fine.” Dex replied – two hamburgers were better than one.

 

 

Dex thought it was a little too far when they _lined up_ for their food and grabbed trays like he was back in school. He’d been warned, of course, but Dex hadn’t actually believed them.

“Oh, you were serious.” Dex said in bewilderment as they shuffled along with their trays.

“I wouldn’t joke about this place, man.” Aleks said solemnly as he picked at his food. He had two different types of ‘meat’ on his plate and neither of them looked too healthy.

“Casa Bonita? Yeah this shit is serious business.” James added as he watched Dex’s face fall from the slight amused state he’d been in to utter devastation when he realised that their home would most likely hold remnants of Casa Bonita weeks from now.

“This was probably a bad idea.” Dex blanched.

“Nah, it’ll be fine.” Joe said with a grin. Dex didn’t believe him anymore than he believed his boyfriends.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“This is shit,” Dex exclaimed loudly as he snatched the strange plastic bag that had come with Aleks’ food. The house cat tried to swipe it back but Dex spat the bite of Jordan’s taco he’d taken into it before Aleks could grab it. When Dex politely offered it back, Aleks declined.

“How are you still eating this?” James said in awe to Aleks as the cat chewed upon his mystery meat.

“Honestly, I have no idea – I still haven’t worked out what meat this is.” Aleks confessed as he took a while to finish his last bite. Dex looked to him in horror. His food had yet to arrive and honestly, Dex was worried at what would arrive.

 

 

He couldn’t worry for too long though as the show had started. It was a family themed restaurant, after all, and what good would it be without a poorly choreographed fight scene and terrible acting? Dex had never seen nor experienced such a thing in a restaurant before and if he wasn’t already put off of his food he was sure that the show wouldn’t help either. At one point, Dex turned his back to it only for Jordan to kick him and force him to look. Dex rolled his eyes at the duck’s insisting but it was worth it when Jordan reached for his hand. It was funny when a loud gunshot made Jordan jump and he quacked embarrassingly loudly. After that Jordan took to hiding against Dex, cheeks red from embarrassment as other people chuckled at his misfortune. James and Aleks weren’t helping either, laughing harder at their boyfriend than anyone else and sharing it with the world via twitter.

 

 

Dex was glad that when his food did arrive, it looked fairly normal. Everyone else at the table was glad too and immediately they picked at it like savages.

“Oi, get off my chips!” Dex complained as hands seem to come from everywhere.

“They’re all we have.” James said over dramatically and yeah, Dex could give him that. It didn’t mean he wanted to share his chips though.

“You should have thought of that before you ordered your food.” Dex said as he stubbornly slapped Spencer’s hand away. The Chihuahua pouted but backed off, a little wary of the weasel.

“But Dex, you love us.” James countered as he snatched a chip/fry. Dex looked as though he was going to relent but James jumped when his hand was slapped away.

“I love food more.” Dex confessed to a chorus of gasps and some giggles on Spencer’s and Joe’s part.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When they were sufficiently stuffed, the men headed to the amusements intended for children. Dex, ever curious, peered inside the entrance of a tunnel he assumed to be a bit of play equipment for kids. James was right behind him, leaning on Dex’s shoulder while Joe hovered further back.

“Want to go in?” James asked as he gently nudged his boyfriend without waiting for an answer.

“No,” Dex laughed and turned to leave but the monkey hybrid grabbed him and forced him inside,

“James, there’s a face.” Dex squeaked as he was led inside.

“It’s fine.” James laughed as he slipped past Dex and delved deeper.

“D-Does it move? James? I’m out, I’m done.” Dex decided before they’d even made it around a corner. He pushed past Joe and out into the light where the weasel hybrid had decided it was safe.

 

 

“Dex, c’mon, I’ll hold your hand.” James said and offered said hand to his pouting boyfriend.

“I don’t want to go back in there.” Dex confessed even as he warily walked towards James.

“It’ll be fine, I’ve got you.” James sighed heavily. Dex snatched his hand and let the monkey hybrid lead him inside, tail wrapped around Dex’s waist for extra security.

“I hate that fucking face.” Dex swore as he, James and Joe shimmied past it.

“It hates you too.” Joe quipped and Dexter scowled at him.

 

 

He should have been facing forward, really, as they neared the end of the surprisingly small tunnel. The weasel almost shit his pants when Jordan, Aleks and Spencer jumped out of the exit of the tunnel. Dex pushed past them all in outrage,

“I fucking hate all of you,” He seethed and only Aleks came to his side while trying to hide his snickers. Dex refused to look at the cat as he lazily threw an arm over Dex’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“But, Dex – you see we love you.” Aleks replied and Dex rolled his eyes.

“Then why are you trying to kill me?” Dex complained.

“Because we love you.” Jordan said as though it made sense. Dex chose to ignore him.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The arcade machines were swarmed by sweaty and in some cases soiled children who irritated Dex and pushed past him like the snobby brats they were. That didn’t matter, however, when he spied the grab machines and immediately pulled James over to one.

“You have to win me one, to make up for what you did.” Dex said aloud.

“But I didn’t even scare you.” James reminded him and Dex shook his head adamantly.

“You’re right but you were in on it.” Dex countered. James shrugged, it was the truth. Everyone flocked towards them as James pushed in a quarter. Aleks leant over his boyfriend’s shoulder while entwining their tails. Jordan stood off to the side, unhelpfully telling James where to stop and so forth. James lined it up perfectly, tongue slipping between his lips as he hit the final button. The crane fell… and bopped the damn plush on the head without picking it up.

“Fuck this.” James seethed.

 

 

Aleks made a disgruntled noise as James pulled his tail from his, guiding it instead up and inside the crane machine.

“James,” Jordan hissed, “You can’t do that!” Jordan insisted as he guiltily started to look out for any employees that might be watching them. Joe and Spencer laughed as they watched, standing a safe distance away so they wouldn’t be associated with the stealing monkey. Jordan’s back feathers twitched as he tried not to look suspicious. James freed the plush he’d been after and held it out for Dex. Dex snatched it like a child and hugged it to his chest – pleased with his boyfriend.

“Aw, thanks James.” The weasel hummed.

“I want one.” Aleks decided before James could walk away.

“Get it yourself, you have a tail.” James pointed out.

“No. You get me one.” Aleks demanded like a piece of shit.

“No.” James said.

 

 

James tried to leave but Aleks blocked him, the house cat giggling as James tried to push past. James gave in easily, of course – he wasn’t too good with saying no to Aleks on a good day. Still James sighed like it pained him and reached back into the crane machine while Jordan raged from beside them. The duck hybrid was alternating between nervously quacking and hiding his face between his hands. He relaxed, only slightly, when James retrieved the toy and deposited it into Aleks’ awaiting hands. Aleks purred as he nuzzled into it, extending his love onto James’ shoulder when the monkey was close enough. James didn’t push him away but pulled Aleks into a hug as he basked in the glory of having Aleks turn into a content, purring little kitty just for him.

 

 

They were all about to leave, satisfied with their experience, when Jordan piped up.

“Now that’s not fair… I want one.” Jordan pouted.

“You were mad at me a minute ago.” James reminded him

“James, please.” Jordan whined and of course, James did as was asked of him.

 

 

They ended up leaving Casa Bonita with upset stomachs, an abundance of plush toys (James had stole more because he knew the others would kick up a fuss if he didn’t return with one for them) and a story to tell their friends.

“So, Dex – feel American yet?” Jordan asked as he grabbed Dex’s hand.

“I feel sick.” Dex confessed.

“That’s close enough buddy.” Aleks giggled. Dex didn’t laugh with him and instead darted away only to throw up on the floor.

“Maybe Casa Bonita wasn’t a good idea.” Jordan murmured as he watched his boyfriend deposit his meal onto the floor. Dex spat the last of it and turned to Jordan with a scowl,

“You’re never picking the restaurant ever again.” Dex cursed and well, that was fair enough.

 


End file.
